What I am
by Apex Soldier
Summary: By the prophecy of a fortune-telling card and the love I have for her, I can tell we'll be together forever. *Sigh*,If only gossip wasn't faster than me. One-shot only! NaruHina, NejiTen, KibaOc, implied KakaKure. Pretty fluffy and funny. Naruto's POV


**WARNING! Slight Naruto OOC... Hopefully nothing too significant...**

**Told in his POV and some of they're conversation do imply adult situations, reader's discreation is advised.**

**I don't own Naruto or anything else from Kishimoto's anime...**

* * *

With a sneeze and a fall, I woke up on the floor near my bed. It takes me a while to compose myself, after which I sit up and shake my head. I sighed, I could already tell today was going to be long.

I got up and stretched before grabbing a towel sitting on a chair near the bathroom. I walked in, stripped down and entered the shower where I turned on the hot water and relaxed for a second.

I showered with the cinnamon-scented soap and cinnamon shampoo, which was given to me by my girlfriend. Actually, she and I are more than boyfriend and girlfriend; we believe we're soul mates.

For one thing, we received a card from some fortune-teller that says we're destined to be together forever. We got it during some mission to Kirigakure and there happened to be a carnival there. After we completed the mission, we decided to take a short vacation and spend it at the carnival.

The card aside, I love her deeply. I would throw myself off the top of the Hokage Monument if she asked me to. I would, though, like a reason for such an odd request. Fortunately for me, she's not the kind of person to ask such a thing lightly. She expects nothing of others that she herself wouldn't do and that's one of thousands of things I love about her.

As I dried myself of with my towel, I thought about some of the reasons why she would love me.

Well, I'm not exactly the richest person in Konoha; that title belongs to the Hyuga Clan.

Nor am I the most well mannered person in Konoha either; that title also belongs to the Hyuga Clan.

I'm not exactly the smartest person you can come across; I think The Nara clan is the smartest clan alive but they're more of the lazy type. Sakura would probably accept that title with pride.

I'm not the strongest person alive in Konoha either though I'm slowly getting there. Just ask Tsunade, she can still beat the snot out of me, though I can get a hit in before I lose consciousness. That's a _big_ improvement.

Thankfully, I'm not the dumbest guy either; heh, that one belongs to Kiba.

I could keep going on and on about things I'm not, believe it or not. It'll be easier to say what I am instead of what I'm not. But first, I think a proper introduction is in order.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm twenty years old. My father was the great Yondaime who sacrificed himself to seal the legendary Kyūbi inside me when I was an infant. I bet it's the best 'welcome to the world' gift anyone could get huh? Not exactly…

My mother was Kushina Uzumaki; who's been described to me as a beauty beyond compare. With hair as red as blood and with a figure that could make any guy stop in their tracks, gape and think dirty fantasies. Of course, after telling me this, I knocked the old pervert out. Though that wasn't exactly what he said; there are just some things you just don't want to hear or think about again, especially when it involves your mother.

After getting my usual orange jumpsuit on, I locked the door behind me and head for my destination. I can't wait until I get there. I even feel like running over just to get there faster but I decided not to. No reason to get everyone thinking my old man came back to life. Oh yeah... I'm that fast...

At any point, I was constantly told by the older generation just how wonderful they both were. Kakashi especially considering he was my father's pupil. I try not to rub it in his face as often as I used to but it does keep me from being bored.

Up ahead, said person was leaning against the outside wall of Ichiraku's ramen bar. Oddly enough, I wasn't heading there; it just happened to be one of the places I pass by on my way to my actual destination.

I smirked as I walked up to Kakashi who looked up from the book I got him after I returned from my three years training journey with late, great Jiraiya.

"Naruto, got a minute?" Kakashi asked me and I looked at my wristwatch I took from some old man during my juvenile years. I have thought of giving it back but the old fart is still the stubborn old fool he was seven years ago. No watch for him.

Putting aside that thought, it was only thirty minutes to noon so I had some time to kill.

"Yeah I suppose but I have somewhere to be soon." I answered and Kakashi led me into the ramen bar where Ayame waited patiently for hungry customers. Teuchi was probably at home, poor old man has lost his touch through the ages. Ayame says it's nothing serious but I think she's just hiding the fact that he's getting old.

It wouldn't be long until her father joined my parents in the afterlife. I would never openly state that to anyone in Ayame's position, especially Ayame herself; it seems like it'd get me in some serious hot water and I've been in hot water before; not fun. Still, as cold-hearted as that sounds, I will miss the old man, he was like a father to me when I was younger.

As I sat down, I gave my usual order and Kakashi ordered for shrimp ramen. She went to the back to give the order to the new chef which happened to be her husband. It's funny, to think that my old sensei would retire early, marry ramen girl and replace Teuchi. Surely, this world is full of never ending surprises.

"So what do you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" I asked and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. Even though he's not technically my sensei anymore, that doesn't stop me from calling him that. Old habits die hard.

"Are you ok?" He asked and I sighed; he's always so persistent with this. I guess I have to go back and explain so you can understand. You see, Kakashi is a very complex man, don't let his lazy exterior fool you. He knew I was the one who killed Sasuke, the one I once considered a friend, a brother. It affected me deeply and still does to this day however not to the same degree as it did four years ago.

He still thinks I'm suppressing my true feelings and that one day, I'll go psychotic and start attacking people. I let it go; I understood it was either him or me … along with all of Konoha.

I already relieved myself from those emotions and I'm better now; thanks to a certain soul mate of mine. Though I am more laid-back than I was before, I do occasionally spaz out like I used to; just ask my girlfriend.

"Yes sensei, I'm fine." I replied and looked at him oddly. "Why should you be worried about me? I'm not the one who's having a second kid on the way." I fired back with a smile and he chuckled.

"You know the first kid is technically Asuma's." I smirked and brushed it off.

"That never stopped you from treating him like your own son." Kakashi laughed this time and I joined him. "So how is Asu doing?"

"He's laid-back like Asuma was though I'm sure Shikamaru was the one who taught him the word 'troublesome' and the phrase 'what a drag'. I swear, that's all the boy says these days." I laughed harder.

"Sounds about right." I said and Ayame placed two ramen bowls in front of me and one to Kakashi. I thanked her and she replied back before she headed to the back; obviously going to take a break with Iruka-sensei.

"So what about you Naruto?" I looked at him with my left eyebrow raised. "You know what I mean, is Sakumo II going to have a playmate by the time he's out?" I blushed and looked at my miso ramen.

"You know she wants to wait until we're married." I answered and Kakashi laughed at my discomfort.

"I was told that but I didn't think she'd actually wait considering how long she waited to get your attention." I scoffed at him as I grabbed some chopsticks and broke them in half.

"She actually wants to but at the same time, wants to wait. I let her know that I'd respect her decision and she told me we should wait. It's not exactly easy being near her when I get the 'feeling' but that never stopped me from spending time with her." I told him and Kakashi nodded as he began to eat his ramen.

"I heard you gave her an engagement ring the other day." I looked up from my ramen to see Kakashi eye smiling at me.

"Yeah, I had some trouble finding a ring good enough for her. Sadly, it doesn't exist so I settled for an above-average diamond ring."

"Why didn't you just get her the biggest diamond?" Kakashi asked me and I chuckled.

"Because I know my hime, she would like the diamond I chose more than the one you're suggesting." I answered and he looked at me skeptically.

"So, what's your favorite part of her?" I looked to my left to see Neji sit on the stool next to me. I wondered how he was able to get close to me without me noticing but I smiled nonetheless.

"Yo." Kakashi and I said simultaneously. Neji cracked a smile as he greeted Kakashi with a simple wave.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stuffed myself with whatever was left from my first ramen.

"Come on Naruto." I felt someone place a hand over my shoulder and turned to see Kiba smiling at me though I think he misunderstood the way the question was phrased.

"Every guy has a favorite part of a woman's body. For instance, I heard Tsunade once say that Jiraiya's favorite part were her breasts." Yup, Kiba came in at the wrong time and heard the wrong thing.

"It was, he's told me once before. Damn pervert never shut up about it." I said and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"What about you Neji?" I asked and he smirked.

"My favorite body part of Tenten? It's easily her hands. They're always soft and she can do incredible things with them." He said and I nodded, I've sparred with her before and the dexterity her hands have and the things she's done with her weapons is nothing less than astonishing. I didn't even think it was possible to be able to throw ten shuriken at once, with one hand too! And that was only as a warm up; I'm positive she has a weapon fetish but I don't want to ask, I don't want to be on the receiving end of every weapon ever created.

Though Kiba was giggling like a perverted school girl.

"Is that so?" Kiba asked and Neji glared at him.

"That's not what I meant." He said a little coldly.

"Of course not." Kiba said with a wink and a thumbs up. I laughed and shoved Kiba off me.

"And you?" Neji asked Kiba and I was almost too fearful of his answer.

"Oh I agree with Jiraiya-sama all the way!" Kiba shouted and from the corner of my eye, I saw something outside the ramen bar that made me frown; a spy, two of them, both had blond hair…

"Agree with what?" Lee, who appeared out of nowhere, asked. I guess he didn't see the two spies waiting outside the ramen bar, listening to this conversation

"That the best part of the woman… is her boobs." He said and suddenly, the air around us became cold and thin. I looked around and I noted that Neji and Kakashi noticed it too.

"That is not very youthful, Kiba." Lee said as he and Kiba seemed oblivious of the tension in the air. Kiba then looked at me with the same look he gave Neji a few minutes ago.

"I bet it's yours too, huh Naruto? Considering whom you traveled three years with and are going out with right now." I looked outside the ramen bar and noticed that one of the spies left; probably to report to the others… great…

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the ramen bar tensed. "IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?" Kiba turned around to see his girlfriend who was beyond pissed.

"I-I… I" I shook my head; Kiba never thinks things through or is good in tight spots. His girlfriend's pale blue eyes burrow into his as she moves a stray blond hair behind her head. I think Kiba told me she was related to Ino but I can't be too sure. Either way, they met when Kiba took Akamaru to the vet, his sister. Coincidently, Kimiko, which is her name, I think, was hired the day before as Hana's secretary and told Kiba to wait in the waiting room.

I forgot what happened after that; I think he said they made out in the supply closet but with Kiba, I can never be too sure.

After quickly shoveling my last ramen down my throat, I put money on the counter and stood up, walking away as Kiba was brutally given a tongue lashing while Neji, Lee and Kakashi watched.

I smiled as my destination came into view after a few minutes of walking. Stepping into a small ice cream shop, I see Nami sleeping near the cash register with a little drool dripping from her mouth.

"Yo!" She immediately wakes up and looks at me with a sleepy smile, trying to inconspicuously wipe off the drool with the back of her hand.

I noticed, though…

"Hey Naruto, here for Hinata?" I nodded and she giggled before taking in a deep, deep, deep breath. "HINATA!" I flinch at the pitch of her voice which reminded me of something; Sakura owes me twenty ryo.

I know what you're thinking; what is Hinata doing working at some ice cream shop when she's already a jonin?

It's simple; this is her part time job.

She really didn't want to be clan head, one of many reasons happened to be because of me; something about not marrying out of the clan or something. Whatever, incest is not my thing and thankfully, not hers either. Anyway, the only way she would be able to marry me is if she seceded from the Hyuga clan.

Luckily, Hiashi had been able to shift that stick of his out of his butt long enough for Hinata to easily secede without having the seal placed on her. Actually, lucky for the clan because I'd probably freak out on them if they did placed the seal on her.

I'm losing my place; at any rate, she needed a place to stay so she got a part time job here so she could keep the apartment room she's currently living in. There were only so many C-ranked and up missions she could take and D-rank missions don't exactly pay the bills. She had another reason and I guessed it was because she wanted to settle down soon and raise a family with me. She wouldn't really tell me though, because when I'd ask her, she'd blush and say it wasn't important enough to mention... at least, not yet…

Still, I had innocently offered her to crash at my place for a while but she only blushed and stuttered a nice 'no'.

Hinata came from somewhere behind the store and I smiled at seeing her blush and smile as well.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I couldn't help but revert to my old, loud self. This particular habit never did stay down for very long, especially around her. "I'm in the mood for something hot and sweet." She looked at me with a fake pout.

"We specialize in cold." Hinata said with that sweet voice of hers. "Go sit in the park across the street and be good. I'll bring you something." She said with a smile and I nodded excitedly. Although the ice cream parlor she worked in was pretty busy, there were still a couple of empty tables; nevertheless, Hinata prefers we talk outside her work place. She's an object of fascination for some of the other employers, who are all thankfully girls, and she doesn't want to give them fuel for gossip.

I understand precisely how they feel about her. She's an object of fascination for me, too.

So, I kissed her cheek and went outside the store to sit in a bench just in front of a park. There was a playground not too far away from me and an open field for the civilian kids to play football or any other sport that required a lot of space.

In a time period of five minutes, Hinata came out of the parlor with two ice cream cones. I enjoyed watching her walk towards me.

Her uniform included light blue shoes, white socks, a light blue skirt, a matching blue-and-white blouse and a funny light blue hat. With her fair complexion, dark blue hair and beautiful yet mysterious lavender eyes, she looked like a sultry spy who had gone undercover as a hospital candy striper. Damn, there's that feeling again…

Seeming to know what I'm thinking, as usual, Hinata sat beside me on the bench and said, "If I owned the shop, I wouldn't make the employees wear a funny-looking uniform." I laughed as I put an arm over her shoulder and took a bite out of my ice cream.

"I think you look adorable."

"I look like I should work in a candy factory." She said with a pout.

"Well, you do work for an ice cream parlor so…" She gave me a wary look and I chuckled nervously. "So they shouldn't make you wear that at all." I said and with a satisfied smile, she licked her ice cream. Even if she was still the shy girl she was four years ago, she would occasionally show some confidence which I thought was very attractive.

We ate our ice cream in silence for a minute or two, watching random kids play and other adults sitting on nearby benches, making sure their kids were ok.

"Even under the ramen aroma," She stated. "I can still smell the cinnamon shampoo."

"I'm an olfactory delight." I said and her smile widened. "Is this a new flavor ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me guess…" I took another bite of my ice cream and closed my eyes. Even with them closed, I could feel Hinata's eyes on me and I smiled. "Cherry… coconut… chocolate chunks?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Coconut chocolate cherry chunks." She corrected. "In the ice cream business, you have to get it right or you'd be fired."

"I didn't realize that grammar played an important part in the ice cream business." She laid her head on my shoulder and giggled.

"Get it wrong and someone will eat the whole thing and ask for a refund because you got the wrong type of 'chunk' in the ice cream." She said and then looked at me in the eyes. "And I'm not adorable; small, fluffy animals are adorable." She said and I hugged her with my free arm.

"When you were walking over to me, I thought you looked very sultry." She blushed and I finished the last of my ice cream cone. She then looked at the ground in front of us and blushed a darker shade of red. I didn't really notice until she moved her head a little. I smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan? Are you sick?" I placed the back of my hand on her forehead. "You shouldn't be eating ice cream if you're sick." I chuckled when she moved my hand away from her forehead and pouted.

"Ok Hinata-chan, what's really bothering you?" I asked, getting serious for a while. She looked away from me to look at her ice cream.

"I-Ino stop by earlier; a couple of minutes before you did." I sighed deeply; I should've known that was Ino outside Ichiraku's.

"I wonder what she said." I commented but Hinata pretended she didn't hear that.

"Naruto-kun," She finally brought her head up and looked at me with some doubt in her eyes. It was faint but it was there. I was so going to get Ino back for this; I just need time to plot…

"Hmm?" I replied.

"A-Am… am I only…" She was becoming hesitant again. "B-Breasts to you?" She asked and sighed again.

"No." My response was quick but calm and she tilted her head to the left a little.

"Then what part of me is your favorite?" She asked and I felt that if I gave her the wrong answer, I wouldn't get ice cream for free anymore; possibly worse than that, I wouldn't see Hinata as often.

"Your eyes." I said without hesitation. "They're very alluring, unique and you can always make me do anything you want with them." I said and it took a moment for her to register what I said. "It doesn't hurt that your eyes are the same as my favorite color."

"W-What color is that?" She asked.

"Lavender." Her blush only darkened and I could only wonder how much darker it could get before I'd have to give Tsunade a call.

"Your eyes are my favorite part of your body, too." She confessed and I chuckled. "They're really beautiful."

"No, they're pretty awesome but that's it. You're the one who's beautiful." I said and kissed her forehead. "Besides, they're not my favorite part of my body." I added. She blinked multiple times before hearing Nami yell that her break ended in two minutes.

"Looks like you gotta go soon." I said as we stood up but she didn't move to go back to work. "Hmm?"

"What is your favorite body part?" She asked and I smiled the smile I did when I was a kid. With my eyes closed and my teeth showing.

"My heart." I answered as I led her back to her job. We stood outside The Frosty Leaf, aka her working place, and I opened the door but she refused to go in.

"How come?" She asked.

I had mention before that I'm not the richest person in Konoha, nor am I the smartest, politest, or the strongest. So I can't exactly buy everything for Hinata. I can't exactly invent something for her or impress her with my strength.

Even with all these short comings, there is still one thing I can give her…

"Because it is the only thing I can truly give you." I said and kissed her gently on the lips before I hugged her. My lips curved upward when she hungrily replied by jumping into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her close and when we parted, I couldn't help but smile cheekily.

"I guess this means my surprise birthday present for you is ruined." I joked and she giggled. "Well, I'll get you something else then. But right now, you need to get to work." She nodded and I put her down. We kissed one more time and we went our separate ways. I'd come back in a little while after training with Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.

I wandered into our usual training spot, with my head still on cloud nine from our kiss, only to see Kakashi and Sai beat to a pulp near the edge of the training grounds. Sai was unconscious with his back to a tree, looking like he should be in a hospital bed instead of the forest, and Kakashi was sprawled out with his only visible eye barely open.

"NARUTO!" I flinched as I hear my name being yelled by the one person who can sometimes be more terrifying than a drunken Tsunade. "YOU ONLY THINK Of HINATA AS A PAIR OF BREAST. HUH?!" I turn around and see Lee in Sakura's grasp; he was being dragged by Sakura by the back of his collar. I see Lee isn't as beat up as Kakashi or Sai but he did have a bleeding lip.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I did an unyouthful thing." Lee said with exaggerated tears in his eyes.

"Huh?" I look at Kakashi who was struggling to sit up.

"S-Sakura found out… what Kiba said and… Lee ratted us out." He said before falling on his back again with swirls in his eyes. My eyes widened and I try to calm the dangerous woman in front of me.

"N-No, Sakura, I never said that!" I stammered out as I barely see death smiling behind Sakura with his scythe ready to strike down on me. Don't misinterpret that, it wasn't that I was afraid of death; I just wasn't ready to go on a date with it.

"I-It is true, Sakura-chan." Lee said; trying to come to my defense but Sakura threw him over to Sai and Kakashi.

"But you were thinking about it weren't you." I tensed and sighed. Even if that wasn't _completely_ true; nothing I can say now could possibly stop her from kicking the crap out of me.

"Fine, I surrender." I said while throwing my hands where Sakura could see them. I see Sakura smile as she cocks her right fist back before hitting my face… or so she thought. "Eh? A shadow clone?"

"_Don't worry, I'll save you guys._" I whisper to Kakashi and the others. I grab onto them and see Sakura running towards me and I gulp.

"Sorry, you're on your own." I used my father's trademark jutsu and disappear in a yellow flash only to appear in my living room.

I sit down on my couch and thank whoever is watching over me for letting me escape Sakura's wrath without so much as a scratch on my body.

I turn on the television and start channel surfing. I get bored soon and turn it off. I turn on the radio and start listening to some calm music that was playing. Soon enough, I start thinking about things I actually am.

I'm the fastest person alive thanks to Sakura and Hiraishin. She's one of the main reasons why I learned the Hiraishin, so I can continue living without getting too injured.

I can also say that I'm the most unpredictable, knuckleheaded shinobi alive. Ask anyone and they'd tell you the same thing.

Oh, I'm the jinchuuriki for the Kyūbi, though it's not something I go around parading about. Hinata has accepted me even after she found out; another thing that helped me love her.

And, I'm the luckiest bastard alive because I have the love of Hinata soon-to-be-Uzumaki…

**

* * *

**

**Small One-shot... i don't know, I just felt like writing it because of the book I'm reading... It gave me the idea...**

**Oh and sorry about Making Kiba a super perv but someone had to play that part and why not Kiba? The only other person I could think of was Jiraiya but since I followed the actual anime without changing a lot, he's dead, sorry for any Jiraiya fans...**

**If you didn't get it, Sai and Kakashi were beaten by Sakura... Kakashi because I guess no one vouched for him and Sai because there is no doubt in my mind that he said the wrong thing at the wrong time...**

**If something doesn't make sense, let me know, I'd be happy to explain...**

**Hope you enjoyed it because it was pretty fun writing it...**

**The poll to Naruto Uzumaki: Shinigami Chronicles is still open if you haven't voted already and if you don't know about that story and like Naruhina stories, please check it out or vote, even if you don't have an idea what its about...**

**See ya later!**

**********Good luck with whatever and if you got a problem with me or one of my stories, please feel free to: Deal with it, Get over it or Choke on it...**  



End file.
